When It All Falls Apart
by Crazy 4 A Reason
Summary: SONGFIC!Starfire was the worst day of her life raerob robstarpeople are a little ooc


**I felt like writing a dark song fic...so...here it is! Lyrics are in italics**

**dont's won a thing,**

_I'm having the day from hell  
It was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
I should've kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to Scream…cuz baby_

" Today is the **WORST **day ever" Starfire thought. Robin and her had been going out for six months, and today, on her birthday, he dumped her. Well that wasn't exactly, what he said.

**XxX Flashback XxX**

**" Star, we need to talk" Robin said kindly. **

**" Yes, boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked**

**" Star...I..I..need some space, maybe we should take a break from each other" Those words hurt Starfire, more than anything ever had. **

**" Boyfriend Robin, Did I do anything to make you mad at me?" Starfire was worried, she loved Robin very much.**

**" Star, I could never be mad at you, never, I just need some space" Robin stood up and kissed her on the cheek, then walked away.**

**XxX End of Flashback XxX**

_Everything is effed up  
Straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do  
When it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up  
Where do I start  
Cause I can't turn to you  
When it all falls apart_

Starfire was still sitting in the same place she was when Robin told her that he needed "space". She wanted someone to talk to...but who? Friend Beast Boy was too childish, she knew that for sure. She wish she could turn to Robin, but that was who she needed to talk about, that wouldn't help. " This is officially the worst day of my life!" Starfire thought again. " What do I do, Who do I talk too?" Starfire thought. " FRIEND RAVEN!" Starfire, said out load. Friend Raven always knew what to do!

_Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hangover (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream… baby_

" Rae, I did it, we can be together now" That was Robin's voice. " Who was he calling Rae?" Starfire wondered.

" Robin, I don't know, anymore, I don't want to be a bad friend to her!" That was definitely Raven.

" Rae, baby, Star is out of the way, It's just me and you now"

Starfire gasped! Was her own boyfriend doing the "cheating" on her with her best friend? Her ex-best friend Starfire realized.

" Oh..um...Okay, Robin, I trust you"

" That's good, Rae"

Starfire heard it was coming from the rec room. She decided to confront them.

_Everything is effed up  
Straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do  
When it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up  
Where do I start  
Cause I can't turn to you  
When it all falls apart (nooo)_

She started walking, she wondered " Who are my real friends?". Starfire gasped a little to loudly when she walked into the rec room. Ex-boyfriend Robin and Ex- Best friend Raven were kissing, on the lips. Her and Robin hadn't even done that yet. Raven heard the Starfire and pulled away from Robin.

" Star, it isn't what if looks like!"

" Raven! I thought you were my friend! You said you would never hurt me, we were best friends! You were like my sister!" I guess sisters are not good things!"

" Starfire, You are like a sister to me, I do care about you!"

_Can't it be easier  
Can't I just change my life?  
Cause it just seems to go bad every time  
Will I be mending  
Another one ending once again_

" Star," Robin butted in.

" I was going to break up with you, but I didn't have the nerve too, Star...It's over"

Starfire held back tears.

" Robin we need to talk, come to my room now!" Raven demanded

_Everything is effed up  
Straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do  
When it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up  
Where do I start  
Cause I can't turn to you  
When it all falls apart_

A few minutes later, Robin and Raven returned.

" Starfire , because you are like a sister to me, this is what I am going to do" Raven turned to Robin.

" Robin, I'm not going to hurt Starfire, me and you are off" Raven said then she walked out of room.

" Star, wanna give us another chance?"

" No thank you, Robin"

Starfire walked out of the room, leaving Robin speechless.

**Sucky? I thought it was goood! lol**

**3**

**Crazy 4 A Reason**


End file.
